


Alec gets Adventurous

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, clace, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus has a secret mission job, and his phone is not working… Alec freaks out… Alec and Jace may need to save him.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Eight prompt: PHONE from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD 
> 
> Part 2 Coming soon!

Alec: “Why can’t you tell me where you are?”

Magnus: “I told you darling, I can’t divulge any information that could lead back to you or anyone else I care about… If I tell you where I am you will come looking for me… This is too dangerous.”

Alec: “Magnus, I am a Shadowhunter, I hunt demons for a living… What you’re doing cannot be that bad…”

Magnus: “But it is… I love you… And I will be back in a week.”

Alec: “Magnus Bane, don’t you dare hang the phone up… Hello? Magnus!”

Magnus: “I am still here, my love… but now I must go before…”

Dead silence, not a click of the phone or any noise at all…

Alec: “Magnus? Magnus!”

Panic rises in Alec’s body… “Jace, we need to Parabatai track Magnus… I have no idea what he is doing, but I need to find him… I think he is in danger…”

Jace nods “Okay, do you have anything of his?”

Alec thinks, “Not on me?” He thinks of his bedroom and blushes… “I have something of his… in my room.” Jace raises a curious eyebrow… “Shut up…” He pulls Jace along to find the object…

Jace looks around the room, clothes are everywhere. He picks up a pair of black underwear that say Warlock on the butt in silver glitter… “These what you’re looking for?”

Alec’s eyes widen as he snatches the underwear from Jace… “No, I am looking for his shoes… or any article of clothing that aren’t these.” Alec stuffs the underwear into a drawer… then looks around a bit more, finally spotting one of the shoes.

Jace, meanwhile, is inspecting the clothes strewn around the room, “Damn, Alec, getting freaky in here? I never thought you would be so fearless as to just go at it under the same roof as Maryse, what if she catches you?”

Alec scoops the shoe up and pushes Jace from his room, “Out! Nothing in there concerns you or Maryse anymore. Now can we just do this already?” Jace nods, draws the runes and they start tracking…

****

“Peru, I thought Magnus was banned from Peru?” Jace is staring at Alec intently…

Alec worries at his lip, “He is, which means he is in a whole world of trouble if he is caught there… Come on?”

Jace frowns and shakes his head, “How the hell are we supposed to get to Peru without a portal?”

Alec sighs, “We are not going to Peru without a portal… Now let’s go find Catarina.” He grins.

Jace’s face matches Alec’s… Oh how he loves it when Alec gets adventurous… “Let’s go find your boyfriend."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Week Nine prompt: LETTERS from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD
> 
> Part 3 Coming soon!

Alec: “Magnus Bane, don’t you dare hang the phone up… Hello? Magnus!”

Magnus: “I am still here, my love… but now I must go before…”

Dead silence, not a click of the phone or any noise at all…

Magnus shakes his phone and holds it up, still no signal. He knows Alec will panic about this, but there is nothing he can do about it now. He is already too far in to go back now…

“MAGNUS BANE!” A loud, booming voice comes over an intercom… “THE HIGH WARLOCK OF LIMA, GABRIELA GAGE WILL SEE YOU IMMEDIATELY.” Magnus rolls his eyes and makes his way to an office he has been in too many times to count.

“Gabby!” He beams at the woman, who in return just scowls… “I know, I know. I am not supposed to be in Peru, but I wouldn’t be here again if it wasn’t of the utmost importance. I am here to…”

“I know why you are here, Bane. I got all four hundred and seventeen of your letters requesting we drop the ban. You explained in great detail why you needed this favor. The only problem…” She is now wearing a sarcastic grin, and Magnus knows what is coming next. “I don’t care!”

Magnus frowns, “Well you could have written back and said as much.”

“Would you have obeyed if I had?” She sighs putting a hand to her head to stop the oncoming headache she blames Magnus for.

Magnus shrugs nonchalantly, “No, because this is more important than some stupid ban, no one can claim a reason for. So please just let me do my business and then I will be gone. I will never come back to Peru. You have my word.”

Gabriela rolls her eyes, but she is sympathetic. As long as she has known Magnus, she has known that he lives with his heart more than his brain. “I am giving you three days, Magnus. If you are not gone after that, you will be arrested and tried… Do you understand me?”

 

Magnus grins, “If I were not in the most committed and wonderful relationship I have ever had, I would kiss you right now.”

Gabby laughs, “Seeing as this is all for this...” She looks at one of the letters, “Alexander Lightwood, I deem it wise you don’t kiss me. Plus I would kill you if you did.” Magnus nods in understanding. “Go now before I change my mind.” Magnus begins to leave, “And if you mess anything up, you will pay for it to be fixed, Bane.” He doesn’t turn to her, instead he just waves a hand so she knows he heard her, and leaves.

****

Catarina is pacing the floor with an expectant Alec and Jace staring at her, “Well, I shouldn’t.” She worries at her lip, “He asked me not to let anyone interfere… But if what you're saying is true…”

“It is true. I feel like there is something wrong… We need to go save him!” Alec blurts out.

“The thing is that I know what he is doing and why he is in Peru, and I can’t tell you, so don’t ask.” She crosses her arms over her chest, “And I know it is very dangerous. So if you say something is wrong, I believe you.” She frowns and drops her arms. “I don’t know what to do. Betray my best friend and let his boyfriend jump into danger, or turn you away and possibly lose Magnus to this shit… Which might be nothing at all.” 

Alec’s eyes widen, but Jace speaks first. “Look, Catarina, if it helps your decision… I can feel the danger, too, so I promise you this is something. Let us go save Magnus, because if we lose him, Alec will be destroyed and I cannot have that. 

“Open. The. Portal.” Catarina sees the truth and desperation in Jace’s eyes…

“Fine.” She waves her hands and a blue portal appears before them, “Have either of you been to Peru.”

“Yes, when I was with Valentine…” Jace frowns.

Catarina looks apologetically at Jace, “Then you go through first. Alec, you follow… And for goodness sake, don’t die.”

They both nod as they disappear through the portal. Catarina closes it and drops onto her couch worried now, not just for Magnus, but Alec and Jace as well.

****  
“Have you seen Alec? He isn’t anywhere in the institute.” Izzy asks as she finds Clary in the training room, looking bewildered.

Clary shakes her head, “Same for Jace. We were supposed to go out on a hunt but he never showed.”

Izzy looks around hoping one of them might appear, but nothing. “Could they have gone on the hunt without you?”

“Maybe, but it was supposed to be just me and Jace.” She pulls her phone out, “I’m going to call him.” She dials his number quickly.

Jace: “Hey, it’s Jace. Not here, leave a message.”

Clary hangs up and shakes her head at Izzy. It’s Izzy’s turn to call Alec.

Alec: “Ummm… Why do I need to record a stupid voicemail greeting. *Magnus and Jace muffled in the background explain why.* Whatever, it'll do, just shut up. Leave a message or whatever.”

Izzy hangs up and starts cursing in Spanish.

“Magnus, we can call Magnus!” Clary immediately starts dialing.

Magnus: “Magnus Bane speaking…”

Clary covers the mouth piece, “He answered.”

Clary: “Magnus, thank go…”

Magnus: “No, I’m kidding. I have much better things to do at the moment than answer my phone, please leave a message, I might call you back. Unless it is Alexander. If so, I will call you back immediately, my love.”

She hangs the phone up and sighs, “Have you ever noticed how his voicemail is kind of rude… then when it gets to the part about your brother it’s all sweet and stuff?”

Izzy smiles and nods, “Of course, they are in love.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Izzy’s phone starts ringing, she hopes it is Alec or Jace. She doesn’t even bother to look at the name before answering.

Izzy: “Jace? Alec?”

Simon: “No, I’m Simon. Is Alec there?”

Izzy: “No we have been looking for him, but he is gone. He didn’t leave a note or anything. That is not like him. What if he was kidnapped or worse?”

The panic is really starting to set in.

Simon: “Crap! I am too late.”

Izzy: “Too late… Too late for what, Simon.”

Simon: “I was supposed to keep him from looking for Magnus. Raphael just told me, so really this is not my fault.”

Izzy: “From what? Why would he look for Magnus… Oh shit. Did Magnus already leave for Peru?”

Simon: “Yeah, apparently on some super secret mission. All I know is that it's really dangerous and I was supposed to make sure Alec stayed put in New York.”

Izzy looks to Clary who is waiting for details.

Izzy: “Meet us at Catarina’s. We are going to Peru.”

She hangs up the phone and explains everything to Clary as they gather weapons and gear.

****

Catarina answers her door to find more Shadowhunters and a vampire… “What now?”


End file.
